


Forgotten Promise

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, and Kili's promise, based on DoS, nothing else but angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short ficlet about Kili's promise to his mother and how it all ended. Nothing else but pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Promise

_"Ma, I’m going to be alright! I’m a grown up now!"_

_"I don’t care, you’re still my son just like Fili is. You could get killed on this journey, Kili please stay home with me, you’re not ready for this."_

_"I was trained for this, ma. I’ll be fine! And I have Fili with me too, he won’t let me get hurt."_

_"It’s not that I don’t trust you, but I do not trust the others."_

_"I want this. We want this. We’ll come back to you when we’ve reclaimed Erebor. We can finally go home then!"_

_"…"_

_"Ma?"_

_"Kili, I want you to have this."_

_"This? It’s a stone."_

_"It’s an amulet your father gave me once. It’s a promise of your return."_

_"Ma, I really don’t—"_

_"Just keep it with you, Kili. For me. Return back to me safely."_

_"…I will ma. I promise."_

—————————————————————————————————---------------------------------------------------------------------

Cold fingers clenched around the smooth stone, the runes etched on the surface as a forgotten promise. Red clouded the unseeing eyes, eyes that were still staring at the broken promise, staring at the fingers that had joined his own.

Gold hair matted with red, eyes closed peacefully like he was resting, but the moment he had fallen the younger had known better, a scream torn from his throat, getting lost in the wind and shouts of others.

Eyes closing, the dwarf waited for the final blow, breath coming out raspy and weak. He would join his brother whom had fell protecting him, the guilt eating the youngster’s heart. For him. He was gone because of--

The pain only lasted for a moment.

The fingers relaxed, the stone slipping away and hitting the dusty ground between the brothers, destined to be lost and forgotten.

And hundreds of miles away, a woman fell on her knees on the floor and wept because she could feel the moment a part of her heart died with her sons.


End file.
